More than We wanted to Steal
by Fishies-in-Tuxes
Summary: Devin 12 and Jaosn 14 are siblings that live off the streets. When they dedide to steal a beautiful house they meet the cullens. Will the cullens mend their cold hearts. Read to find out. Suck at summeries.


They were staring at us. Waiting for one of us to answer them. Well they can stare at us all their lives if they want to, they won't get a word out of us.

"So are you going to tell us why you broke into our home." Said the guy with the reddish-bronze hair.

I looked at him and started to remember how me and my brother, Jason, got into this situation in the first place.

**FlashBack**

_Me and Jason where walking along side a road. For miles all you could see were trees. We were planning on going to Forks to start a new life. You see Jason and I are poor. We don't have money or parents. Our parents died when I was 2 and Jason was 4. We were sent to and orphanage. The rest is a nightmare. So when Jason turned 10 we ran away from there. We travel from town to town, city to city, and state to state. We steal money from houses so we can eat and sometimes we pickpocket on the streets. Whenever we get cought we run to another town before word spreads out and the police catch us. So now we are on our way to Forks, but suddenly I see a dirt path big enough for a car and it has tire trucks. I look at Jason. "Hey I think there are people living in there." I point to where the dirt path leads to, into the woods. "Well then lets check it out." He said. I nodded and we followed the dirt path into the woods. At the end of the path was a big beautiful house. It was white and almost the whole house was covered by glass walls. "Man this is awsome. We soooo hit the JackPot. Cha-Ching." I looked at Jaosn and agreed with him. "Lets just hope the people that live here keep there money in there house and not there pockets." He nodded hes head. "Well than shall we ?" he asked. "We shall" I replied. We walked up to the front door. I went turn the knob, to see if ti was locked, but it wasn't so me and Jason went straight in. Only that was a really bad idea. Standing right in front of us were 7, gorgeous, people. I looked at Jason and then back at them. I gave sheepich grin and said "Oops wrong house. Well I guess we'll be going know. Bye". Jason looked at me and nodded. We were about to turn around and run for our lifes when one of them said. "Not so fast you will stay right there and unless you want us to call the police you will tell us why you broke into our home." I looked at Jason, there was panic in his eyes, and im pretty sure my eyes had the same thing. When I turned my head to look at the 7 people standing in from of me again I thought 'Man we are so busted.'_

**End FlashBack**

I looked at him. "Well tecnically since your door was not looked we didn't really break in." I said

He looked at me like I had three heads or something._** 'Geez can you stop staring at me like that. Your making feel like im from freaking Mars or something.'**_ He quickly looked away. _**'Weird'**_

"Well since your not going to tell us why you broke into out home, why don't I make you something to eat you must be starving." Said the lady with a loving face and brown hair. Me and Jason looked at here like she was crazy.

"Umm no than-" I was cut off by my stomach growling. "Damn" I muttered. She giggled.

"You know I think it's a pretty good idea I mean we haven't eaten in two days." Jason whispered to me. I nodded. "Yeah good point, but its really weird I mean I this is the first time someone is nice to us when we break into their home. I don't know, but shouldn't she be pissed off or something.?" I whispered back to Jason. He nodded in agreement. "Well lets enjoy it while we can. I'm pretty sure that after this they might call the cops on us and that is not going to be pretty." I nodded. "Yeah I guess your right, but im scared I don't want to go back there." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry I will do everything in my power to make sure we never go back there again ok.?" I looked at him. "Ok"

I turned my head to look back at the people standing in front of me. I really didn't want to go back I hope they don't call the police on us. "So since we're already staying to eat why don't we introduce ourselves.?" Jason said. I put my hand in front of my mouth to keep from laughing. Jason smiled. "I'm Jason and this is my sister" ,he pointed to me, "Devin. Nice to meet you." I waved alittle. "So since we introduced ourselfs its only fare you introduce yourslef to us. Don't you think?" I giggled. Same old Jason.

They looked at him like he was insane. I laughed. That only made them look at me like i was insane. Than the one with a fatherly face and blonde hair said.

"Hello i am Carlisle and the one that is making your food is my wife Esme. This"- we pointed to the bronze hair guy-"is my son Edward. To the left of him my daughter Alice and me other Jasper and to the left of Edward is my other daughter Rosalie and my other son Emmet and we are the Cullens." They didn't say anything. They just stared at us. Well Rosalie more like glared at us.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances." Jason said. I nodded. "Yeah, but hey maybe fate wanted us to meet this way." I say smiling. Jason chuckled.

"Yeah i guess fate also wanted us to lose our parents, get sent to and orpha-"I cut him off before he said anything else. "JASON." I screamed. The Cullens looked at us schocked. "I'm sorry" I apologized. I turned my head to Jason and whispered. "I'm pretty sure they don't five a rat's ass about our past to don't say anything." I glared at him. He realized his mistake. He looked at me with "i'm sorry" written all over his face. "I'm sorry." I gave him a sad smiled. "Yeah me too."

Esme came back into what i think is the living room. "The food is almost ready. It just needs 10 more minutes. Is that ok." she smlied. I nodded, but Jason was the one that responded. "Yes. Thank you and please take all the time you need. There is no need to rush for us." Esme nodded and kept smiling. While waiting for the food i couldn't help, but think. **_'I really hope they don't call the cops. If they send us back there i don't will me and Jason will be able to handle it. _**

_**Hey hope you guys liked it, if you did please review. If I get atleast 3 reviews I will continue. Thanks for reading. --**__** Fishes-in-Tuxes**_


End file.
